


Young Gods

by Kisaaoi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe where the elves still rule, Arlathan, Confusion, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female elf oc - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I don't have a PhD in Tagging, Immortal elves, Light Angst, Like a serious slow burn, MAGES EVERYWHERE, Mages, Sarcasm, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Travel, bookworm - Freeform, dk what else to put yet, nicknames varric would be proud of, sarcastic oc, updating tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaaoi/pseuds/Kisaaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's life was pretty simple. She studied at the academy, visited her friend, nothing out of the ordinary for this young elvhen girl. One day, she makes a mistake and somehow goes through a defective Eluvian that traps her in the Fade. She escapes but finds herself surrounded by shems and none of them speak elvhen! Kara struggles to understand what happened to her. Why are the shems the ruling race? Why can only one elvhen man understand her? What happened to the world?!</p><p> </p><p>Short version: Ancient elf oc from an alternate reality where the Veil had never been created ends up stuck with the Inquisition.</p><p>~*~*~ undergoing a complete re-write~*~*~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Ever. The idea popped into my head and demanded to be written down. I've had it sitting on my computer for a while now and decided I liked it enough to share.

Kara was late.

Like really, _really_ late. 

Again. 

_Fuck._

She promised Lethorn that she would meet him for lunch, and she was late! She lost track of time at the library. No matter the subject, if Kara got her hands on a book, you could expect her to not put it down until she finished it. Creators forbid if it was a series of books. You might not hear a sound from her for weeks. She had once been a whole month late to an engagement because of her love of learning.  
Of course, when one is immortal, time loses meaning.

Things such as balls or court can be held and last for centuries if so desired. Classes at the academy could go one for a decade. Kara attended a few, but preferred her solitude in her library. She found too few people she wanted to speak to. They tended to be dull and uninteresting. Since the fall of the Creators eons ago, The People had thrived and expanded their magic and understanding of the world around them. Spirits of Wisdom shared their knowledge with them and advances in technology excelled. 

But none of that mattered because Kara **WAS LATE AGAIN!**

She grabbed her satchel, stuffing her notes, and books before slinging it over her shoulder and bolting towards the exit. She dashed down the hall before stopping and looking around.  
Shit! She was turned around. "I swear, I'd get lost in a box!" she muttered. She picked a direction and took off, dodging others in the hall.  
The Academy's eluvians were spread out. Kara knew if she went in one direction long enough she'd eventually find one. About half an hour later, she found one and slipped through it.

The Crossroads always seemed empty when Kara emerged into The Between. The trees were in full bloom and there was a slight breeze that carried sounds from other travelers. Kara didn't particularly recognize the area she was in, but was too flustered to notice. Once more, she dashed off. She knew the mirror she was looking for had a tree growing directly next to it and she darted towards the first one she saw. She didn't go that far away, right? This had to be it!

She stopped in front of the mirror and smoothed down her hair and fixed her clothes. She did NOT want Lethorn to tease her for an untidy appearance as well as tardiness. 

She did not, however, take a good look at the mirror before she stepped through. It was unkempt and off the usual paths between the Eluvians. The stone frame was cracked and falling apart, runes faded so much that you had to really look to see them. Which, of course, Kara did not.

She should have.

She immediately knew something was wrong as soon as she stepped through. The world around her was twisted and ugly. Green pools of water (or at least she hoped it was water) surrounded her and the mirror.  
"Um, wrong turn?" She said out loud. "Where the hell am I?" She glanced around as she turned to go back through the mirror, once again, not looking where she was going.

Smack!

"What in the world?!" Kara exclaimed. The MIRROR WAS CLOSED?!?! The surface of the mirror was cracked and broken! How the hell was it broken on one side but okay on the other?! HOW DID SHE GET THROUGH?! That should not have been possible!

She banged on the surface of the glass with her hand, because hitting things _always_ makes them work. _(sarcasm)_ "Let me through, damn it!" All she succeeded in doing was breaking more of the fragile surface and cutting her hand open.

"Ah, wolf shit!" She cursed, cradling her bleeding hand. In the silence she heard a strange chattering noise. It was getting louder and louder by the second. She turned to see something, well, several somethings, she had not seen since the Creators fell: Demons.

Kara tired to scream, but it came out more like a strangled gasp. She tuned and fled in the opposite direction, the twisted creatures hot on her tail. She ran and ran, trying to lose them in the twists and turns of the scenery around her, but they never fell further behind her, chattering away. Kara had the errant thought that the sound they made would forever haunt her dreams. After what felt like hundreds of years, Kara spotted a strange sight. There was a glowing green fissure in the air ahead of her. It sparked and snapped angrily, warping it's shape every 2 seconds or so. Without really thinking about what could happen or what that was, she ran towards it, demons still in pursuit. 

She stopped just before the fissure and looked back. The demons hissed and chittered, still approaching. 

"See ya, suckers!" She cried, turning and leaping through the gap. She felt herself land on the ground, stumble and fall. Her eyes, so use to the dark of the area she just escaped, were blinded by the light. 

She tried to take a breath.

Something was wrong with the air! She felt like she was suffocating! She tried to reach out and manipulate the air around her so she could breathe, but nothing happened!  
Kara gasped, her head spinning. She rolled onto her back. 

There were noises around her, someone yelling. 

Her hearing was muffled, as if she were underwater.

After a minute, she felt herself pass out.

 

\---------------------------

 

Cold. 

It was fucking cold. 

Who the _fuck_ made it so cold?!

Kara groggily rolled over and tried to pull her blanket tighter around herself. Her hand stung when she flexed it. Kara hissed and opened her eyes. 

This wasn't her room. 

She sat up fast, giving herself a bit of a head-rush. She was in a stone room on an unfamiliar bed. Her right hand was bandaged and her left was chained to the FLIPPING WALL WHAT THE HELL?!  
She pulled on the chain, stating to panic. She tried to melt to bonds, but her magic was not responding to her! As soon as she tried to will her magic to manifest, she felt drained and weak. Kara looked around 'til she spotted the wooden door on the other side of the room.

"Hello?! **HELLO?!** " She called out. "This isn't funny! Where the hell am I?! HELLO?!" After a few more minutes of yelling, the door opened.  
A woman in armor walked in, complete with a sword at their hip. She had short black hair with a braid that wrapped around the crown of her head like a halo. She seemingly glared at Kara for a minute before speaking.

And Kara didn't understand a word of it.

"What?" she asked. "Stop speaking nonsense and tell me where I am. Why am I chained up?!" She pulled on the chain for emphasis. The woman's gaze hardened more and she spoke again, sounding angrier than before, if possible. Kara cringed a bit at her tone. " I." she gestured to herself with her bandaged hand. "Do not." Shook her head. "Understand." she mad a vague movement with her hand before gesturing to the woman. "You!" The woman's lip curled into a snarl ash she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Kara saying something that sounded like a threat. Kara lifted her hands up, in a universal gesture of 'calm-the-fuck-down' before saying, "You need to back up and put that away. Where. Am. I?"

Before the woman could respond, another walked in behind her. She was wearing a blue hood, but Kara could see a bit of red hair peaking out from underneath it. Only when Moody turned her head to speak to Hoodie, Kara saw something that made her gasp.

Her ears were round!

Not pointed!

**ROUND.**

She was a _Shemlen!_

Kara knew there were still some roaming the wilds, but were supposed to be near extinction. How was it this quick-ling looked prepared for battle? They were barbarians barely capable of making a fire! However this came to pass, Kara knew she was in trouble. Her mana was, for the first time ever, drained to the point of barely being capable of making a spark of static. 

Hoodie glanced at her at her gasp, but continued talking. Moody put away her sword and look at Kara. She seemed to be trying to explain something before she seemed to give up, making a disgusted noise. Hoodie began to say something. Kara's ears perked up when she recognized a word.

"Pride?" She asked out loud, interrupting the woman. "What about this situation do you think is something to be proud of?!" She knew that most likely wasn't anywhere near what the woman said or was saying, but she felt like being an ass. She usually wasn't this antagonizing, but these quick-lings had locked her up.  
If Lethorn could see her now, he'd tease her 'til the end of time. How in the world had she been captured by barbarians?!

Hoodie stepped forward a bit, saying something along with "Pride" a couple of times. She seemed to be asking something, but Kara had no idea what. Her head was starting to pound with a headache. She groaned and let herself flop back down on the bed.

"I don't know what you're saaaaaayiiiiing!" Kara whined, closing her eyes. Everything felt wrong! The air seemed to lack...something! She couldn't place what was missing, but she figured it was contributing a great deal to her weakness and the pounding in her head. The Shems tuned and left the room without another word, closing the door behind them. 

Kara had never felt more alone, and felt tears well up in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Lethorn. I don't think I'll be making it to lunch today."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the stone Chantry, the small village of Haven was bustling with activity. The Herald had just returned from Redcliffe with the mages a day earlier and everyone was preparing to head out to The Breach. Solas had gone with the Herald and was now relaxing in his quarters near the make-shift tavern. 

The trip had been stressful.

Something had happened to their leader and the Altus he had befriended during to confrontation with the Magister. He, in his normal fashion, just made a joke and waved off any concern he was shown. However, when he thought no one would notice, his eyes looked haunted. Solas could only imagine what the man had seen. He was fascinated by the idea of time travel and tried to subtly ask questions, but neither the Herald or the Altus, Dorian, would answer with anything serious. 

Solas had decided to sleep and see if he could find a friend to speak with on this matter when some one started banging on his door. He stood from his chair and opened the door to see Cassandra.

"Solas, there is something we require your help with. Come with me to the Chantry," she left him no room to decline. He simply nodded and followed her. They entered the building and she led him to a door in the far right side where Leliana stood waiting. A little ways away, a Templar stood at the ready. Solas could feel his mana drain a bit as he came closer. Why was there a Templar actively purging magic near them?

"Thank you for coming." she greeted. He nodded politely, not bothering to say he wasn't given a choice. "While you and the Herald were in Redcliffe, we had reports from the Hinterlands of several new rifts opening. One report claimed a woman fell out of one, much like the Herald. She was unconscious and injured. She was brought here shortly before you returned." Solas raised an eyebrow. How did this concern him? Did this woman have a mark as well?

"That is interesting." He mused. "One person stepping out from a rift alive is extraordinary. But two?"

"Indeed." Leliana agreed. "But that's not the only thing strange about this incident."

"The woman is an elf." Cassandra butted in. "And apparently she cannot understand anything we say to her."

They had his attention now.

"She seemed to recognize your name when I said it." Leliana added. "I believe she may be speaking elven. We called you here to see if you could understand her."  
Solas was speechless and a bit skeptical. No elf in this age knew how to speak the true elven language, save himself. He doubted this woman would be an exception, but he was intrigued none the less.

"Very well." He gestured to the door. " I assume this is where she is?" They both nodded and moved aside to let him through.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

After what seemed like hours later, the door creaked open again. Kara was on her side, facing away from the door.

"Go away, Quick-ling." she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut in exasperation. She heard the door shut, but felt the presence of another in the room. Kara groaned again and sat up before looking up at the visitor, expecting Moody, or Hoodie.

It was neither.

It was an bald elven man.

Properly pointed ears and all!

"Oh, thank the stars!" She cried out in relief. He seemed taken aback, eyes widening a bit. "Please, please, **PLEASE** tell me you understand me? I don't think I can take not being understood anymore!" The man just stood there, his mouth falling open a bit. He seemed shocked, and Kara's hope at being understood was quickly vanishing. "Oh, no.... you can't can you? Wolf shit! Where the hell am I?!" 

The man seemed to comeback to himself at that moment. "My apologies, I do understand you. I am merely surprised-"

"Where am I?" Kara demanded quickly. "Why are there quick-lings here? Where am I?!" She was desperate to know. 

"You are in Haven."

"Haven? Where is that?"

"Thedas."

......

"What the hell is a 'Thedas'?"


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry about how long this took to post. Solas is bitch to write. That's why his pov is so short. I fought with the characters for a long time with this chapter. I wanted to do a bit of Inquisitor/Dorian in this fic as well. It'll be very minor, but there. I'll try not to switch the pov too much. I know that can be confusing/irritating.  
> I hope it reads ok.  
> Oh, and if you'd like, I have a twitter. https://twitter.com/KisaAoi  
> It's mostly retweets and me complaining about how my characters took everything over and wouldn't listen to me.

Adrian was exhausted. The only thing that kept him from falling over was the man beside him. Dorian literally saved his ass in that future, and had earned Adrian's respect as well as his attention. Well, he had his attention from the moment they first met. The man was attractive, who could blame him?  
Once they returned from gathering the mages, Adrian took it upon himself to find the Altus a hut to call his own. It's not his fault he got caught up in conversation with a fellow mage into the wee hours of the morning.

Nope, not his fault.

Not at all.

However, Adrian did manage to pry himself away from the man and make his way back to his own bed. He didn't know if he would be able to fall asleep, but he was going to fake it until someone called on him.

He deserved a day of rest right? “No rest for the wicked” Cullen had said. Well, _this_ mage deserved some peace and quiet for at least a week....but he'd probably only get a few hours. He had barely reached the steps just pass the Chantry when a messenger caught him.

“Ser, Seeker Pentaghast was looking for you earlier.” the man leaned in a bit closer. “She said it was urgent.”

Adrian sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Damn it.

“Where is she?” he asked wearily. The man directed him to the Chantry. Big surprise. Adrian made his way inside. He saw Cassandra, Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine at the end of the hall, near the door to the war room. They looked like they were still bickering about the mages as they had earlier when he first got back.

Joy.

He approached them. “What's going on now?” he nearly growled. 

His advisers pulled him into the war room and began asking him the strangest questions. They seemed disappointed with his answers after a while and fell into silence. 

“Anyone care to tell me what this is all about?” 

“It will probably be best if we show you.” Cassandra said, leading him out the door. She led him to a door further down the hall and opened it, allowing Adrian to enter first. 

He saw Solas sitting on a chair at a desk, facing the bed in the room. On the bed was a elven woman.

A very beautiful elven woman.

Her eyes were the clearest blue he'd ever seen. They had caught his attention first when she turned her head to look at him. The second thing that caught his attention was her hair. It was _white_! Not gray, not silver, not even super light blonde. White. It was long, falling to her waist in light waves. 

Then she spoke.

And Adrian didn't understand a word, but it was obvious she had asked a question.

“Uh, pardon?” he asked, looking to Solas. He stood and looked to Cassandra.

“Seeker, if you would?”

“Of course.” She nodded exiting and closing the door behind her.

Solas sighed. “I am not sure where to begin.” He motioned to the chair he previously occupied. Adrian moved to it and sat down, noticing the woman on the bed shift away from him a bit, eyes narrowed.

“Just start from the beginning, Solas.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Baldy was talking to the new man that had walked in. Kara felt ill at the sight of him. For one, he looked sick, and she had even asked him such when he came in. And, of course, he didn't understand her.

Baldy had mentioned not many besides himself would.

Not only did this new elf look sick, he even had slave markings on his face. Not many who had enslaved by the Creators survived their fall. The few Kara had seen had refused to make eye contact with anyone, either out of shame or habit, but this man seemed totally at ease, at least with Baldy and Moody.

He began speaking with the man in the other language. As he went on, the man's eyes got bigger, his expression flickering between shock and disbelief. All through out the conversation she couldn't understand, his eyes darted between her and Baldy. 

Kara couldn't imagine what Baldy was telling the elf. He barely got any information out of her. What little she did tell him didn't amount to much. He seemed on his guard when he spoke to her, and that made her uneasy. What had she done to warrant mistrust? She was the one surrounded by humans! And now this elf who's aura felt....less. 

It unnerved her greatly. 

The elf stood, said something to Baldy, and then looked to her. He gave a nod and left. The door clanged shut behind him and for a moment, neither of the remaining elves said anything.

But Kara didn't like awkward silences.

“What is wrong with him?” She asked, nearly a whisper, still looking at the door. “The elven people aren't all that way, are they?”

“And what way would that be?” His voice was equally quiet.

“....Less.” It was the only thing she could think of to describe the feeling she got from the elf. Something was missing, and she couldn't place it. It bothered her greatly.

He had no reply. Kara's gaze dropped to her hands in her lap, wrist still in the heavy iron shackle. He began to ask her more questions but she ignored him for the most part. After a while they lapsed into silence again. She knew she was going to have to give him something, but Kara wasn't about to give him anything without getting something in return.

“I want to go outside.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Solas knew she would give no more insight unless she was given something in return. She asked to go outside. Maybe that would convince her he was trustworthy. With some convincing, Solas was able to get the young woman feed from her shackle and took her outside. She followed close in his shadow, no doubt nervous around the humans. He had tried to get her to tell him about herself, what she remembered, but she refused to answer as long as she was captive. 

In truth, Solas doubted he could really deny her anything while he remained in shock. Not only was he astounded at her speech, but also appearance. Since the fall of the Elvhenan and loss of their immortality, elves looked...less, as she described. As if malnourished; shells of their former selves. This woman, however, retained the natural grace he had not witnessed since before he created the veil. Despite the fear he could sense coming off her in waves, she stood tall, proud even.  
Her clothing was also odd. It was finely made and he could see some elvish influence in its make.

So many questions bubbled up in his mind.

He opened the Chantry doors and allowed her to step outside ahead of himself, curious to see her reaction to the Breach, and hoping to win some measure of trust with the girl.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara didn't trust anyone.  
Not Moody.  
Not Hoodie.  
Not Sickly.  
And most certainly not Baldy.

She refused to trust anyone until she understood more. Yes, she was happy to have someone understand her among this madness, but did he really think she'd open up to him simply because he could understand?

In order to stall, she had demanded to be taken outside before she told him anything. Once she was on her feet, however, she realized that may have been a mistake. With her mana so low, she felt ready to fall over. Baldy led her out of the room once Moody unchained her. She stayed right on his heel. 

If she was going to fall over, she was going to at least make him break her fall.

When he opened the door, she nearly ran him over in her desperation to get outside. She inhaled deeply, trying to will her mana back to normal levels. It did rejuvenate a bit, but not much, and not nearly as fast as it should. She rounded on Baldy. “What is wrong with the air? Why does it feel so.... _wrong_?”  
Baldy looked off into the distance. She followed his gaze.

What.

**WHAT.**

“Why......is there a giant hole in the sky?” Her mouth moved on it's own without her volition, tone coming out flat, despite her shock. She took a couple of steps towards it, as if to examine it closer. “How can there be a hole in the sky? What is it?”

Baldy looked at her, surprised at her lack of fear no doubt, but answered. “We call it the Breach. It is a massive tear in the Veil. It is allowing demons to cross over from the Fade into this world.” he stepped up next to her. “It caused by an explosion, killing many people, and-”

“Veil?” Kara interrupted, looking to the elf at her side. She glanced at him, his face impassive.

“It is the barrier between our world and the Fade.”

“Wait, wait, wait a moment!” She held up her bandaged hand to stop him, turning to look at him fully. 

“Do you mean to tell me the Fade has been separated from us? Is that why I can't breathe? Is that why-” she stopped herself, feeling dizzy. He lifted a hand, as if to touch her shoulder to comfort her, but she dodged it. She raised her left hand, palm up. After about 10 seconds of more concentration than it had ever taken her, she managed to summon a pathetically small flame. She grimaced and closed her hand, smothering the fire. After a moment of silence, she looked back up at Baldy.

“Ask your questions of me.” Her voice tight with stress. “But only if you do me the kindness of answering mine to the best of your ability.”

Solas nodded his head once. “Very well. Let's start with introductions. My name is Solas.”

Kara snorted. “Ah, so that's what Hoodie was saying. Your name.” he gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. “It was the only thing they had said I knew. I got a bit excited. She probably thought I knew you.” She looked back towards The Breach. 

Solas, huh?

She preferred Baldy.

Solas looked at her pointedly and she realized she failed to give him her name. “Oh. My name is Kara.”

“No surname?”

“I didn't hear you give one.”

He chuckled, “True.” His smile fell a little bit as he looked at her. “What is the last thing you remember before waking?” Kara looked down at the ground, then at her bandaged hand. How did she explain what she saw? Had she had control she would have without this 'veil', she could have just easily manipulated the world around them briefly to show him. 

“I was at The Academy. You, know a place of learning?” She said a bit sarcastically. She would be surprised if they even knew what a book was. “I had gotten caught up reading a series of books on spirit raised plant life and animals in the Wildlands, and their effect on the ecosystem surrounding the quicklings.” She, as per usual, got side tracked by her book, despite the fact it wasn't even her hands. “It's a long series of books, about 20 in fact. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to track effects of creatures with such short lifespans! Did you know...Oh!” She snapped herself out of her rambling at the look on Bald- _Solas's_ face. “My apologies. Um, where was I? Oh! Yes, I got so caught up in my books that I was late for a meeting with Lethorn, my friend. He invited me to lunch so we could speak with the...Um, never mind.” She caught herself again. She explained the rest of the tale to the best of her ability, trying not to go off topic. A few times Solas had to clear his throat to get her back on track. ( _“I wouldn't mind examining those demons and why they were shaped like that. I'm sure it was a scare tactic to catch me off guard and kill me.... and the noises they made!”_ ) She didn't give him any specifics as to how she got from place to place or where she was going. She wanted to keep as much to herself as she could.

“I remember seeing the fissure in the air, but ordinarily, I wouldn't have trusted something like that... I wonder how I knew it would be safe? It didn't exactly scream 'safe' to me.”

Solas had a contemplative look on his face, hand resting on his chin. “I have a theory.”

He didn't elaborate.

“Care to share, Baldy? I'm all ears.”

“Baldy?” He looked up at her.

“Well, it was either that or Old Man.”

“How about my name?” She swear she could see a vein bulge in his temple a bit. Heh.

“Nah, too boring.”

“Indeed.” He was not amused. Kara was finding it hard to care.

She gave a frustrated sigh. “Look, _Solas_. I'm tired, my mana has never been this depleted, I'm _hungry_ , and while I am very fascinated, I am also very, very afraid. So if you could please be honest and open, I would be _most_ grateful.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara found herself back in her room with no explanation. Solas had returned her to her room like she would a book to a shelf, promising to return and speak to her later.

Oh she was pissed.

At least she wasn't shackled to the wall anymore.

She was still pissed though. 

Some time later, Solas did indeed come back with a small tray of food and a pitcher of water. The food mostly bread and cheese, but Kara wasn't about to complain. She sat on the bed as before, feet crossed, the tray balanced on her knees.

“So,” she said after a couple bites of the dense, tasteless bread. “What's going to happen to me?”

Solas sat his own food down. She wasn't sure why he even was eating with her. Did people here usually eat meals with their prisoners? Or was he on guard duty? 

“The Herald thought it might be a good idea to teach you the common language. I agree, seeing as I may be the only one who can understand you, currently. Most of the elven language has been lost to time. I am still interested as to how it is you speak it.” Ah, he's prodding again. Time to evade.

“I may be a quick learner, but I doubt I could grasp the language in a single sitting.” She toyed with the hem of her coat. She was still wearing her own clothes, thank goodness. She might have burned the place to the ground had they stolen her coat. Her bag, she noticed earlier, was gone. She guessed it was in the hands of the shems, but if Solas was telling the truth, the books and notes within would mean nothing to them.

Solas shifted in his seat, a minor look of discomfort on his face. “That may not be the case.” He paused. “There is a spell...but it would be invasive.” She opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off, “I mean that I would have to place the information in your mind. I promise I won't wander into unnecessary areas without permission.” He looked down and tugged at his sleeve. “Learning Common would free you from this room.”

“Are you trying to buy your way into my mind, then?” Kara snapped. “You must be desperate to get in here if you feel you must dangle freedom in front of me.” she tapped her temple, smirking at him.

“Think of it how you will, _child_ ” His words were cutting, sharp with irritation. “The humans here barely trust me. How long do you think they will tolerate your presence? They know nothing of you, and that makes you a threat.” He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, calming himself. “I want to help you.”  
' _And I want to punch you._ ' Kara so wanted to throw the heaviest thing she could at him. Maybe she could lob a ice shard at him? No, with her weakened state, he'd stop her before it was even formed in her hand. The spell he was talking about was, for lack of a better word, intimate. Not physically, but mentally. To let someone into your mind.... it took a lot of trust. Trust, as mentioned before, she did not have in Baldy.

But...

If she could leave this infernal room... 

She glanced at the door.

The sky, the _Breach_ , he called it. She wanted a closer look. She had never seen it's like before. She wanted to know more. Being able to talk to others would be helpful.

“If I let you do this,” she spoke after some time. “You will take me to the Breach. I want to examine it.” He sighed. “I'm not sure if I can promise that. The Herald is taking the mages the day after tomorrow in an attempt to close it. I doubt the Seeker would allow it, but I will try. That is all I can promise.” She moved the tray off her lap to the bed beside her. 

“Very well.” she muttered, standing. She gestured to her head vaguely. “Well, get on with it, then.” He stood and moved a bit closer to her. Kara had to force herself not to step back. Her eyes were about level with his nose, she noticed with a bit of irritation. She closed them as he raised his hands to the sides of her face. 

He began the spell.


	3. A Place For Kara

Kara wasn't sure what she expected from the spell, to be honest. 

Pain?

The burning of an unwanted intrusion?

His hands weren't quite touching her face, but she could feel the warmth they gave off. The spell however, once it sunk into her skin, felt cold. It almost felt like cold water dripping slowly down into her mind. It was almost soothing. Like a balm for the headache that had been throbbing since she awoke. Kara used what little mana she had to monitor the spell. She never quite touched his magic with her own, but held it close enough she could feel if he decided to explore.

To her surprise, he didn't. 

The spell was a unfamiliar one, but she had read about one that was slightly similar. Instead of gently giving information, like Solas, it was used as a way for slave owners to brainwash their property's minds. Painfully. It was also a way to take information from the victim, but usually ended in death for the target. It was not a nice spell, and very hard to control. Blood magic would have been easier, but most slave owners didn't bother to dirty their hands with such things.

It only took about 20 seconds, before Solas withdrew. When the warmth from his hands disappeared from the sides of her face, she opened her eyes. He was looking down at her, blank look on his face, but his eyes held a million questions. Kara took a step back, realizing how close they were.

“How old are you?” He asked, in Common. She blinked in surprise. The spell worked that fast?! She thought it would take a few minutes to sink in. Huh.

She gave an unattractive snort. “That's a little....personal.” She replied in Common. The language wasn't as smooth as Elven, her words sounding a bit accented compared to Solas.

“Too personal for someone who you just let into your mind?” It tone held amusement but his expression stayed neutral.

“We had a deal, remember?” She gestured to the door. “I gather the reason I was to learn this tongue was to be interrogated by the humans? How about you run along and fetch them?” Solas's expression soured and he left the room. Good. Kara sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing her neck with her unhurt hand. She hoped she hadn't mad a mistake letting him do that. Why in the world had he asked her age? What did _that_ have to do with anything? 

Kara wondered what time of day it was. When she was outside earlier, her attention was the Breach, but she was guessing it was around early morning. She supposed she'd been awake a fairly decent amount, but she started to wonder how long she'd been there exactly. She passed out after jumping out of the Fade. How long had she been out? Her mind once again wondered to Lethorn and she felt a sharp pang of regret go through her. He was the only one she cared about and he was going to think she ditched him. 

The door opened suddenly and Moody followed by Hoodie entered. They set right to work asking her various questions about her presence there. (Were you at the conclave?' ''No' 'Were you in the Fade with the Herald?' 'I don't believe so' 'Have you ever met Adrian before?' 'No') Kara kept her answers simple and as honest as she felt comfortable. She was an awful liar, she could bend the truth a bit but always was caught when she tried to outright lie. Moody, or Cassandra as she introduced herself, scowled at her perpetually but seemed accepting of her answers. Hoodie, or Leliana, however seemed more suspicious than when they first came in. She looked at Kara as if she were a puzzle...or a bug that needed to be killed, and it gave her chills.

After a while, they seemed run out of questions and left the room. About five minutes after the door shut, Sick- _Adrian_ , stepped in and, rather quickly, shut the door behind him.

“So, I'm assuming you can understand me now?” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at her through his bangs, almost shyly.

She nodded. “My name is Kara.” 

He smiled and his hand dropped from his neck. “So, are you sick of this room yet?”

She snorted. “Oh how could I be? It's like a vacation. The interrogations are a nice bonus too.” She stood from the bed. He chuckled and offered his arm. She was a little hesitant to take it, still put off by his 'less-ness'. He led her out of the room and out of the building quickly. He seemed to want out of there as quickly as she did.

It was daytime, early morning, and people were just starting to trickle out of the surrounding buildings. Kara noticed they were mostly shems, but what elves she did see had the same diminished look that Adrian did. Well, at least she knew not to comment on it now. She doubted they would take kindly to being told they looked starved. She also noticed the elves seemed make way for the humans if they crossed paths. The humans didn't seem to notice it, or even them at all for the most part.

Adrian led her down some steps, babbling about Haven and the people and Cassandra treats everyone like that, don't worry and blah blah blah. Kara was more interested in her surroundings. She felt a bit bad for tuning him out but...

Had she gone back in time or something? Everything seemed so...outdated? Was that the right word? The stone building, yeah, she could understand. They still had older buildings where she was from but the wooden houses and torch lights? Campfires? Made with ordinary fire, not veilfire? And the way the people were dressed seemed to be as equally as rough. Did no one take pride in their appearance? 

“Kara, I would like to introduce you to someone.” Adrian led her over to a campfire and released her arm. “Kara this is Varric. Varric, this is Kara, Cassandra's other favorite.” Kara could only stare. She hadn't seen many dwarves above ground and never really got around to reading about them, but she was fairly certain they were supposed to have beards. This one had a clean shaven face and a fantastic amount of chest hair which he seemed rather proud of, considering how it was so obviously on display. 

Oh, man. 

What nick-name was she going to give him? 

Beardy wouldn't work. 

Shorty? Nah, to obvious.

“Other favorite? Is this a competition now?” Varric said, standing up from his kneeling position by the fire...which didn't do him any favors in the height department.

Kara smiled. “If it is, I hope you win. Her 'hospitality' leaves something to be desired.” Varric and Adrian both gave a laugh.

“No kidding.” Adrian. Varric strode over and offered his hand to Kara. “Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller and, occasionally-”

“Is that really how you introduce yourself to everyone?” Adrian interrupted.

He shrugged. “Saves time.”

“Not very original for an author.” Kara couldn't hold back a smile and let herself laugh a bit. She could tell these guys were good friends. She took Varric's hand and shook it. “It's very nice to meet you. An author, huh? I might have to read some of your work. I do love a good book.”

Adrian groaned. “Please don't inflate his ego. It's already bigger than the Chantry.” Varric shook his head and assured her he'd get her some copies of his more popular books. Kara just smiled an nodded, making sure to find out what the hell a Chantry is later.

“So, are you going to introduce her to Tiny?” Adrian nodded, “He's next, I suppose.”

Kara tilted her head slightly in question. “Tiny?”

“Varric has a ….gift... for nick names.”

Huh.

Kara looked back at Varric. “You and I are going to get along very well.”

He chuckled and waved them on. Adrian offered his arm and she took it, no hesitation this time. He led her to the gates. With wave to the guards from Adrian, the doors were opened for them.

“So, I'm guessing you're important?” She asked as they went through. Without the walls of Haven protecting them, it seemed much colder than she originally thought. Kara was tempted to cast a warming spell, but decided against it. She needed to conserve her mana, just in case things went sideways. 

“You could say that. I really wish it wasn't the case.” his jovial manner died a bit, eyes downcast. “It gets to be too much, sometimes. And I do miss my clan.” Kara felt sorry for him. She only missed one person, not a whole community of people. Granted, Lethorn was very important to her, but she imagined missing a clan was like missing him multiplied by ten. She placed her free hand on his arm and hugged it slightly. He seemed to appreciate the gesture if the slight smile was anything to go by. Then he looked up. They walked past some soldiers sparring and a shem with a fluffy collar on his armor looked up at them. Adrian gave a annoyed grunt an pulled her away from them. 

Oooook, so no friendly feelings between those two? They walked on a bit before Adrian stopped before a tent.

“This, Kara, is The Iron Bull.” Kara looked up.

….

_WHAT._

Kara would have backed away if Adrian hadn't been holding her in place. This 'Iron Bull' was a creature unlike any she'd ever seen. He was grey skinned, muscled to high hell, and had enormous horns protruding from each side of his head! He honestly resembled a Dragon more than a bull.

How did he fit through doors?

The Iron Bull gave a hearty laugh, Adrian joining him at her side. 

Kara blushed. “Please tell me I didn't say that out loud.” The Iron Bull just ginned, “I'm guessing you've never seen a Qunari before.”

A what now?

“No, I can't say that I have.” She looked at Adrian. “I suppose this is Tiny?” He nodded.

“Her face almost went as white as her hair, Chief.” The young man next to The Iron Bull spoke up. He was tan and had short brown hair. He was in full armor, but his eyes were kind. 

“This is my second in command, Cremisius Aclassi.” Bull introduced.

He stepped up closer and gave a slight bow, eyes never leaving hers. “People call me Krem. It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lady.”

Kara's ears twitched. “'My lady'?” she questioned.

“You do have a look of nobility about you.” Adrian shrugged. Kara raised an eyebrow at him. “It's the way you carry yourself. Most of our people don't have the confidence you seem to have.”

“Our people?” she found herself repeating. Again.

What am I? An echo?

“You know? Elves? Big eyes? Pointed ears?” The Iron Bull interjected. She had almost forgotten he was there. She looked at him now. His eyes....EYE... hadn't left her the entire time. He seemed to be examining her. It was the same look Baldy and Hoodie had given her.

Unnerving.

“So, whats going on, Boss?” he finally looked at Adrian

“I'm introducing Kara to everyone and showing her around.” Adrian explained. “It seemed the best way to get her out of that room they had her locked in.” The Iron Bull and Adrian chatted for a bit, but Kara was still struck by the massive man.

Were the women like that too?

Where did they come from?

If he hadn't reminded her interrogators, she'd shake as much information as she could from him. Enough to fill a book, perhaps. Maybe she could use the whole “I forgot everything before I woke up” excuse to ask him.

Soon, Adrian was pulling her away, back towards the Gates. “it's getting close to noon. Are you hungry?” he asked. Kara nodded. He led her back towards the gate, and Kara swore she could feel the Qunari's gaze boring a hole into the back of her head the whole way. She didn't relax until the gates closed behind them.

~*~*~*~*~

Adrian led her to looked like a run down shed, but was revealed to be a make-shift tavern. He sat her down at a relatively clean table and went to go get food from the barkeep. Kara resisted the urge to gag. The place smelled of stale drink, sweat, and unwashed horse. The food he brought back didn't smell any better, but she took a few bites of the gritty stew before pushing the bowl away from her, hunger be damned.

“Oh, I know that look. Believe me, my dear, I very much agree with you.” Kara turned to see shem sit next to her at the table. He was well groomed and stuck out like pink halla in the dirty tavern. 

“Well, well, Dorian. I didn't expect to see you in here.” Adrian spoke up from across her.

“Neither did I. But unfortunately, this is the only place to get a drink.” He then gave Adrian a smirk. “Are you still hiding from your co-leaders? Are they not missing their herald?” Adrian shrank a bit, as if he were a child that got caught stealing sweets. 

“Ah, I see.” Kara said. “You're using me as an excuse to avoid work?”

Adrian ran a hand over his face. “Yes and no. I do want to avoid them, but I really did want to show you around and introduce you to some of the others.” He took a drink out of the mug in front of him. “I also wanted to see if there was a place to keep you busy-”

“And away from the paranoid spymaster.” Dorian finished. “Is there anything that you're good at? Or like to do?”

“Reading and plants have always held my... attention?... in the past.” She shrugged. “Not much use here though, considering all the snow and lack of... well, everything.” she waved her hand around vaguely. This company, these people, were living in minimal conditions. She doubted they had a library if they lacked the means for proper housing.

Adrian, however, perked up. “I... believe I might have something for you.” 

“You think he'll take her?” Dorian asked as Adrian stood. He shrugged in answer. “It's worth a shot. Follow me, Kara.” He led her out of the tavern and up the hill. He led her to a medium sized wooden building. 

Hut.

House?

Whatever, it looked like a child's playhouse for how structurally sound it looked. Did these humans not know how to build or make anything to last?

Once inside, Kara spotted some familiar things. Bottles, mortars and pestles, herbs and plants of all kinds.

This was an apothecary. 

She grinned.

“Adan, I remembered you said you were overworked, so I found you an assistant!” He stepped to the side to reveal her to the man. Another shem, of course. He looked up from his mixing and straight at Kara.

“So you brought a young welp? Thanks.” He huffed and looked back to his work. Kara paid no mind to him and Adrian as they began arguing about him needing help and beggars can't be choosers. She began walking around the room, examining everything. She soon found some handwritten notes on a table and picked them up and examined them. It appeared to be written by two different people: the original author, and one who went through and tweaked some of the formulas. There was a recipe for a improved healing potion and lyrium potion. Kara was bit surprised that she recognized the ingredients. Perhaps this world/time/wherever she was was not so different. Then, she noticed something.

“Excuse me.” She interrupted their arguing. “You're missing a opportunity with these recipes.” she waved the pages. Adan huffed and walked over.

“What are you talking about, girl?”

“You have a general healing potion and a general lyrium potion. If you combine the two, you'll replenish both more mana and more health with less potion. And it'll save you on having to cart around so many bottles.” A single eyebrow lifted on his face, “And how would you mix the two without causing the user to get sick?” Kara set the notes down on the table and spread the sheets. She began explaining her thoughts and how the potion could be made for safe consumption, weather the user had magic or no. Adan looked her over again after she was done, obviously impressed. He rubbed his face with a hand. “Well, i'll be....” he sighed. “Fine. You can stay if you want to so badly. Let's get to work on that potion. I want to have a prototype for testing.” 

~*~*~ (quick pov shift)~*~*~

Adrian had the biggest grin on his face, but Kara didn't see, already absorbed in the task at hand. He quietly left them to it.

Yeah, he had been using her as a way to avoid the war room team, but he also wanted her to feel at home. She had been pulled away from everything she knew and was plopped in a strange place with shems threatening her for simply being there. 

He knew what that was like.

He sighed and trudged towards the Chantry.

He had to prepare for the trip to close The Breach. He was terrified and sick to his stomach at the thought. Stabilizing it had nearly killed him... he feared he wouldn't be as lucky this time around.

~*~*~*~*~

Kara and Adan worked well into the night, not even really stopping for food. Adan had produced a couple of bright red apples for them to snack on when Kara's stomach gave a particularly loud rumble, but that was about it. Now they were waiting for the last leg of the brewing to be finished, an infusion of the lyrium and elf root. It would take the rest of the night and there was nothing to do but wait.

“I guess it's off to bed then.” Adan huffed, disappointed at the wait for the finished product. She was quickly learning he had little patience for someone who's profession involved a bit of waiting and research. “Where do they have you staying?”

“I was being kept in the stone building, but I have no desire to go back under Hoodie's nose.” 

“The Chantry, huh? Well, I'm in another building, but this one was meant to be a house, so it does have a bedroom with a wash tub. You can stay here. If anyone asks, you need to be here to watch the potion.” He said gruffly, as he did everything. Kara blinked at him.

“That's ….kind of you. Why?”

He snorted. “Why? Cause Leliana scares the shit out of me, too. I don't blame you. And I'm not using the damn room. Someone should, it's wasted space.” Kara laughed, and nodded. Adan left without another word. She walked over and opened the door to what she originally thought was a closet. It certainly was small enough to be one. In the small room was a bare bed with animal furs on top. To the left of the bed was a small dresser and beside that, a dented iron tub, just big enough for her to take a bath in.

Speaking of...

She shook her hands a bit before holding them out over the tub. Her mana was fully replenished and answered her call with haste. The tub filled with ice in no time. It was always her best element and she relied on it above her other spells. She smiled with no small amount of satisfaction that her magic was back. She then cast a fire run under the tub to melt the ice. As it melted, she undressed and out her clothes on the bed. She didn't feel gross, at least not in comparison to some of the people wandering around, but she craved the relaxation one gets from a good soak. By the time she was finished, the ice was now completely melted and bubbling lightly. She stepped in and a small sigh of contentment escaped her.

She loved the cold. She really did, but nothing beats a nice hot bath.

And for the first time since she woke chained to the wall, she felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seem to be getting these out once a month. Huh.  
> This one would have been out sooner but I scrapped and started over like 3 times.
> 
> Sorry about that.
> 
> I wasn't completely happy with this one because it seemed forced to me, but I really wanted Kara and Adrian to interact. Adrian is my quizzy in game and he avoids everything if he can help it. I also wanted Kara to get introduced to some of the others before the ~~fire nation~~ red templars attack.
> 
> Oh, and as for the potion they make...i pulled that out of no where so if there's anywhere that says that it can't happen...well...CREATIVE FREEDOM. So there.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	4. The Fox and the Hound

Kara had never heard so many screams of terror. 

Adrian had closed the Breach with the mages and they were celebrating. Kara had declined his invitation to go to the tavern with him and Dorian in favor of thinking about the world she found herself in. She had indeed gone with to the seal the Breach. Solas had coerced the shems into letting her go with them, but they made sure she was supervised the entire time. She had wanted to ask a billion and a half questions, but Moody shut her down with a glare. 

“Just a spectator, my ass.” Kara had mumbled. She had come out of one of these rifts, had she not? She was allowed to ask. Solas had promised to discuss it later that night, if she desired.

The opportunity never happened.

Kara had been in the apothecary when it happened. A deafening roar, and soon, everything was on fire and people were screaming. She rushed out to see mangled soldiers with that red lyrium stuff sticking out of their bodies cutting down random villagers. She recognized one as a messenger that delivered some elf root to Adan earlier in the day. The creature raised it's blade above her, but before he could bring it down, Kara flung out her hand and encased it in a block of ice. She rushed over and helped the shem up. The woman was trembling, but thanked Kara before rushing off. 

“Kara? Kara! There you are, girl!” She turned to see Adan rush up behind her. She could tell he had been drinking, but the chaos had sobered him up enough for him to dodge the people running the opposite way. “Come on, we need to get to the Chantry!” Before she could even open her mouth, he grabbed her by her elbow and hauled her into the stone building.

Ah. So _that's_ the 'Chantry'.

Mystery solved.

People were pouring in the doors. Many were hurt, but most were just terrified for their lives. Some of the shems in those awful red and white robes were trying to calm them, but it clearly wasn't working as they were just as terrified and in need of coddling. Adan quickly roped her into helping him distribute healing potions, a few of them being her creation when they ran low on the normal stock. Not long after they ran out of potions, Kara spotted Adrian running in the doors with Dorian, Varric, and Solas in tow. Solas spotted her right away and strode over, leaving Adrian to speak with a couple of shems.

 _“Are you alright?”_ he asked in Elvhen, his eyes darted around her, looking for a wound. It took Kara a second to realize he was worried about her. She nearly laughed.

 _“I'm fine. Adan pulled me in here pretty quickly after is started”_ Kara pouted a little. _“I didn't even get a look at the beast attacking.”_ His pinched expression softened, amusement flickered across his face. It was quick, but she caught it. 

“Solas!” Adrian ran over. “We're going to evacuate Haven. I need to cause a distraction, will you come with me so Cullen can get these people out of here?”

“Wait, you're going out to fight them? By yourselves?” Kara asked, shocked. He nodded. Solas looked grim, expression tight, but nodded as well. Kara couldn't believe it.

“I will join you in a moment, Herald.” Adrian nodded and ran off. Before Kara could call out to him, Solas stopped her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder. A zing of energy passed between them, jolting them back, away from each other. 

_“You cannot be serious, Solas! You'll be killed! And for what? Some humans?”_ She knew she sounded like a child right then, but she didn't care. She didn't consider him a friend, not really, but she was unwilling to see him die for a barbaric race that lived and died so quickly anyway.

 _“I must help the Herald. He is the only one capable of righting this madness.”_ He pointed to where a shem with golden hair and a fluff of fur around his shoulders was leading the rest out a back passage. “Go with them, now, da'lan.” He turned and strode off without another word. She nearly followed him, but Moody, along with Adan, came up to her with a glare and basically shoved her towards the passage. She tried to look back, but she lost sight of him in the crowd. 

~*~*~*~*~

Kara exited the healer's tent and took a deep breath.

The attack had been brutal. 

Many had been badly hurt in the scramble to get out of Haven. Adan had once again roped her into helping treat some of the hurt. She had even used her magic to heal some of the worse off people, but found herself tired after about 20 people. Everyone else seemed impressed by that paltry amount, but Kara was frustrated. She should be able to do so much more than that! Stupid veil!

She walked over to a nearby fire to warm herself. Varric and Dorian were huddled as close as they could get without burning themselves.

“You know,” she startled them out of their chilled silence. “If you found proper clothing that actually covered you, you wouldn't be so cold.”

“And deprive all these good people of my gorgeous looks? Perish the thought!” Dorian rubbed at his arms a bit. “We're providing a service! Someone has to give these people a reason to keep kicking.” Kara chuckled. 

“Fair enough.” She sat herself down on the log next to Varric. She still needed a nickname for him. Dorian, too, now that she thought about it.

“Varric here was just telling me a fascinating story about the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Oh, really?” _The who of what now?_ “I hope I didn't miss much. I hate jumping into a story at the middle.” 

“Oh, no, Princess, I was just getting started.” Kara blinked at the nickname, but didn't comment and listened to his story. She wanted to learn as much as she could so she could blend in until she could find her way home. Humans were notorious for being violent towards anyone or anything different. That was _not_ how she wanted to go. Mid-story, she glanced up and saw Solas lingering by a nearby tent. He had made it back with two others not too long after the Commander shot off a flare and Haven was buried in an avalanche.

He had come back without Adrian. **Two days ago.**

Kara was getting restless. They were waiting for the scouts to get back from looking for him and to Kara's frustration, they had sent out humans. 

She was worried. 

Despite not knowing him for long, he had been genuinely kind to her, gave her a purpose so she could stay and the humans couldn't argue. He, Varric, and Dorian were the only ones she could even come close to considering friends. At least in the short amount of time she knew them. Solas had given her the ability to converse in Common when he didn't have to, but she still felt like a fascinating bug he wanted to examine whenever he looked at her. It made her uneasy and unwilling to be near him. The same with the hulking mass called Iron Bull. Thankfully, by the time Varric had finished his tale, Solas was gone. She stood from her spot and bid the under dressed men goodnight. She walked to the edge of camp toward a wooded area. 

She was tired of waiting.

She waited for a bit, making sure she was alone before dropping disappearing into a cloud of smoke, reappearing as a white fox. She was slightly bigger than an average fox so she was stronger and faster. She also had four eyes instead of two, so her vision was better. And, of course, her hearing as a fox was increased. She shook her body, ruffling up her fur a bit, before darting out of the trees and back towards Haven.

She loved this form. She felt so free, it was hard to focus on her objective. She could hear prey scurrying under the snow and was very tempted to snap them up. The meals she choked down at Haven left her hungry...

No. She shook the thought out of her head. _Focus, Kara._

She followed the smell the humans had made on their way out of Haven. It was strong despite the blizzard that had blown through. She darted lithely down a hill, stopping at the remains of a campfire, sorting out the smells, before moving on. 

She was out in the open when she saw him.

Not Adrian, but a ginormous black wolf.

With six eyes.

He glared at her for a good moment, making her tail fluff out on instinct. He huffed and turned away, tail swinging to indicate she could follow.

She didn't move right away. This was no ordinary wolf. He was a shape-changer like her. Who...?

Oh.

But what was he...?

_Oh._

So he was looking for Adrian, too. She bounded up past him, making sure to kick snow in his face. He let out a growl, but she just kept on going. _Serves you right, prick._

After a few minutes of trying to find a trail, Solas let out a howl that made her jump in surprise. He ran off to the right of the direction they were initially heading. She had to sprint to keep up with him, but she managed. Not too long after, they spotted Adrian stumbling through knee-deep snow, looking dead on his feet and in need of some serious healing. 

Kara sagged in relief and the wolf let out another howl. Adrian paused, looking around, wide-eyed when he spotted them. Well, spotted the big black wolf, not the smaller white fox. The wolf lifted his head, almost arrogantly, and started walking ahead in the direction of the camp, glancing back at Adrian. He seemed to get the message and followed.

Kara marveled at how trusting Adrian was. Poor boy. That'll get him killed one day.

Due to her white fur, she was invisible against the snow, so she wasn't surprised the boy hadn't seen her. She bounded away, back towards camp, keeping the duo in sight.

When they got close enough to the camp, Kara heard the sound of a patrol and the clinking of armor. Kara let out a small chitter at the wolf in warning. He didn't turn to look at her, but instead let out a long howl. Adrian, out of breath and clearly frozen more than half to death, stumbled and fell to his knees. Kara's ear flicked on her head. The sound of the patrol was getting closer, and then, “Maker! He's alive!”

Satisfied he'd be found, she and the wolf bounded away. Seeing that her little adventure was done, she made to go back to camp, but the wolf blocked her way with a low growl. She tried getting around him, but he wouldn't allow it, even baring his teeth at one point.

She felt the fur on her tail and back fluff out in anger. Her ears flattened to her head as she let out a warning growl. 

Then, he snorted. Snorted, as if she was a joke.

Bastard.

Then, he shifted. His fur melted away to reveal clothing as he stood tall.

And bald.

He raised an eyebrow at her, expectantly. She sighed and shifted back as well, glaring at him. 

Solas's gaze was colder than the snow surrounding them. 

“It appears we have much to talk about, da'lan.” It sounded like a threat. Kara was suddenly glad she had shifted back. She wasn't sure she would have been able to hide the fear she suddenly felt.

She felt caught. 

Fuck.


	5. Family will always come first

The war was endless. Battle after battle after battle. No one winning, everyone slowly losing. Not losing the war, but themselves. Screams of dying elves rung in memory and dreams for days, years, centuries. The blood never seeming to wash out of armor completely.

 

There were also the balls. Allies dancing together, smiles and frivolity, hiding cruel intentions. Dresses and robes instead of armor. Knives in dark corridors, poisons slipped into glasses of wine. Thinly veiled insults said with pleasant smiles.

 

This was Kara's world.

 

She danced among the nobles of the court, smiling and laughing as if she belonged there. She did _not._ There was _nothing_ noble about _them_. They were simply men and women who had more money and favor than most.

 

The favor of the Evanuris.

 

Tonight was a ball for two of them who were allied. What a joke; they weren't allies. They were two who were stronger together. Once the partnership was unnecessary, they would kill each other. Kara parted from the dance once the song ended, walking to the edge of the dance floor. A servant came up to her, offering a glass of wine. She accepted it without a glance the the slave's marked face. As he passed her, he pressed and note into her hand. She closed her ringed fingers around the parchment and left to find a seat. She sat as she sipped her wine, and when no one was looking, she glanced down at her other hand.

 

_The ravens are flying high tonight._

 

She stifled a groan. She downed the glass, leaving only a sip, and set it aside. Her work was not done it seemed. She slipped the paper into the cup, letting it dissolve in the wine. Another servant came up and wordlessly refilled the glass. She took up the glass again and made her way to the high table, smile in place. Once there, she bowed her head.

 

“My Lords, My Lady.” she greeted.

 

“Now, now, my dear! There is no need for that! Join us!”

 

“I only wanted to give proper respect to the guest of honor. It is her birthday, after all!” She turned to the girl she had greeted. “She's 100 now, yes? You're an adult now! Here, have some wine! It's far too sweet for me.” The girl took the glass with a grin, thanking her, and drank it. Kara turned to the man who had first spoken to her. “I am so glad our families could celebrate like this tonight. This war has gone on too long.”

 

He chuckled. “Yes, it has. And while it interrupts many things, our family will always come first.” He clapped a warm hand to her shoulder. She smiled, wanting to throw up.

 

“ _Family will always come first.”_

 

She looked at the young girl she had just poisoned. Her cousin.

 

Yes, family comes first. They are the first you defend and the first you betray.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

The war waged on. Kara led her father's armies into countless battles. She helped them strike blow after fruitless blow at his enemies. Enemies he had once counted as his family. Her family.

 

They were calling themselves Gods now. Her father claimed to be above such nonsense, but eventually he took up his title and commanded temples to be built in his honor. His brother and he started killing all who would not bow.

 

Kara ordered their deaths at his command.

 

Centuries flew past. Soon, the only reason her father called upon her was to pick her brain for new ways to conquer his enemies. He valued her knowledge, her intelligence, but not her as a person. She wandered when she ceased to be his daughter and became a pawn in his games.

 

She had taken up the form of a fox to escape her duties for periods of time.

 

That was how she found him.

 

She crept through the brush tracking the archer through the snowy forest. He was silent but his sent kept her on his tail. He smelt of cinnamon and pine, and the barest hint of sweet wine. He was leaving her father's temple in quite a hurry. He stopped by a dead tree and stashed a satchel in a hole in it's trunk.

 

It was then she struck. She pounced on him in her elven form, dagger at his neck, as she pinned him against the tree.

 

“WHOA! WHOA!” He yelled. “Whoa. Just... _whoa_! You nearly gave me a 'art attack, there!” He seemed unperturbed by her severe expression or the blade at his throat. He took a deep breath, skin cutting on the blade as his throat moved. Again, he didn't seem to realize it was there. He was young for a spy. He had dark red hair that was held back in an intricate braid, so Andruil's vallaslin was clearly visible. The black lines framed his green eyes, making them stand out as he gazed at her. “Hey, you're kind of pretty. Come 'ere often, do you?” She growled, pressing the blade to his neck more, making him wince.

  
“What business does the mad god's spy have here?”

 

“Hey, she ain't mad! She's.....” he floundered a bit. “Okay, she might be a wee bit mad, but it's rude to point it out, yeah?” She should be angry. He was failing to answer her, but she had to hold back a smile. His accent, clearly marking him as a lowborn slave, was endearing. “Look, I suppose I ain't getting' outta here 'live so I'll just tell you. My Lady is paranoid as shit that your master is goin' to attack her. She's gettin' ready to send out a _friggin'_ Hunt! I was to scout the defenses to his temple and mark weak points.” He gestured with his eyes to the tree. “The locations are in there. Now, 'fore I die, how about the beautiful assassin tell me her name an' send me off with a kiss, yeah?” She had no intention of kissing him, but his suggestion still brought a slight blush to her cheeks. She was about to kill him when a thought crossed her mind.

 

She released him, letting him crumple to the ground at her feet.

 

“You don't know who I am?” she cleaned the blood off her dagger with her tunic.

 

He wiped at the blood running down his neck from the cut. “I wouldn't be askin' your name if I knew. I imagine your one of his, even though your face is clean, so I don't think you'd tell me the the truth anyhow.” He sighed. “Look, are you gonna kill me, or ain't you? I haven't got all night.”

 

“Most would be begging for their lives, not asking for their deaths like a spoiled brat.” She muttered., eyebrow quirked.

 

“Well, I've been caught. If you don't kill me, my lady will. Honestly? I prefer to face my death than be hunted.”

 

“Is that so? What if I spared you and let you work for me, instead?” He didn't say anything, just raised one thin eyebrow. “You slipped past our defenses and were able to map out our weak points. You also know the inner workings of Andruil's temples.” She smirked. “Become a agent for me. Become my spy and you'll never have to fear for your life again.”

 

“....Who the hell are you?” Well, he wasn't saying no. She'd kill him if he did.

 

“I am Kara'Haleir.” He paled. He'd heard of her.

 

“Your his fuckin' commander?!”

 

“I'm also his daughter.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lethorn not only became her agent, he became her best friend. Her father had not approved but allowed her to use him. He saw Lethorn as a slave. Disposable. To his face, she agreed. The years flew by, and Lethorn became her rock. She laughed more easily because of him. He seemed to come into her life at the right moment. She was no longer just a pawn, a killing machine of her father's design, she was a person. On one of her birthdays, Lethorn gave her a coat he'd made. It wasn't as nice as some of her others, but the simple act of receiving a innocent gift meant so much to her. He taught her how to sew, even giving her a book about it.

 

She began reading and learning again. Not with the intention of using the knowledge for war or gain, but just for the pleasure of learning.

 

And her friend was right at her side, learning with her. He was amused at her love of reading. He called her a book-worm once, jokingly, but she had taken it as a compliment, not seeing the insult.

 

Despite the war, the killing, Kara was happy for a time.

 

Then, Lethorn nearly died. He had returned from Andruil's temple, barely alive. He had been shot with several arrows, all coated with different poisons and spells, leeching his life from him.

 

Kara knelt before her father in the main hall as he sat on his throne, looking over letters with a bored expression. “My agent is dying! Please help him!” He father barely glanced at her.

 

“He is a slave, my little Haleir. Let him die and replace him. I won't waste my resources on it.” he said causally, as if speaking of the weather.

 

Kara stared at her father, in shocked awe. “What if it had been me? Would you be saying the same?”

 

“Don't ask unnecessary questions, Kara. Now, go, and bother me with this no more.” His voice was stern, but emotionless. She left him, then, going to the healers and ordering them to save her friend. They did, unwilling to face the wrath of the God's offspring.

 

Kara never questioned her father again. She knew what his answer would have been.

 

She was just a pawn to him.

 

Disposable.

 

No better than a slave.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Lethorn was the one that brought her the news of a plot against her father. There was an underground rebellion among the slaves of all the Creator's courts. The plot was theirs. They planned to assassinate her father the next night.

 

“We have the elf in custody. She....didn't give the information easily.” Lethorn explained. It had been centuries since they met in the woods. His accent was nearly gone and he spoke more clearly. His humor and flirtatious nature, however, remained. He hated torturing for information, but would for Kara's sake.

 

Kara looked over the parchment.

 

“Does anyone else know about this?” her voice was barely above a whisper.

 

Lethorn paused a moment. “Just me an' Eludysia.” Kara closed her eyes, pained. Eludysia was a capable spy, but ever loyal to her father. She held the paper in her hand and set it on fire. They watched until the only thing remaining of the page was the ash on her desk and hand.

 

“Silence her and free the elf. Tell her we shall do nothing.”

 

“Are you sure, Kara? You know what this means, yeah?”

 

She looked down at her hands.

 

_Family will always come first._

 

“I've killed so, so many at his command.” her hands clenched into fists. “No more. I'm fucking tired of it.” Lethorn hugged her from behind, slightly bent over to reach her in her chair.

 

“You're brave, Lethallan. I will see it done.” She patted his arms before he released her to carry out her will.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The Evanuris fell. The Creators were no more. Kara's father died along with several other Gods in a single night. Mere slaves had brought down the pantheon.

 

Even the small can be great when they are many.

 

Following the end of the Creators, many of the people who held their favor or worked for them were put to death. The slave Kara had freed told her superiors what she had done, and she was pardoned under the condition she would never interfere in their affairs as long as she lived.

 

She laughed. She knew what was going to happen next and she wanted no part of it.

 

They left willingly. Kara now had all the time in the world to learn, and Lethorn could be free to woo the hearts of many elves. He would visit her and she would visit him, never spending too much time apart. Their friendship was the only good thing that came of all the blood-shed.

 

While they lived their quiet lives, the rebellion had taken over the Creator's lands. At first, it was all balls and celebrations.

 

Yes, we're free!

 

Then, the power struggle. The rebellion had no clear leader, and all who controlled it before thought themselves worthy.

 

So, they split into factions, and war blossomed between them. True to her word, however, Kara kept to her library at the academy. Several agents from the factions tried recruiting her, but she'd remind them of the conditions of her exile and they'd shut up for a few decades.

 

Kara was happy. All was right in her world.

 

_Her world._

 

Then she went through the wrong eluvian.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early, I know, but I don't think anyone will complain.
> 
> So, I'm new at writing and I was curious to how the whole 'having a beta' thing works. If anyone could explain that to me, I'd be grateful.
> 
> Also, in case anyone is confused: Kara is from an alternate reality where the Veil was never created. Fen'Harel didn't exist in her world to create it, so I had to find a new way to bring them down.
> 
> Also, I think I really enjoyed writing Lethorn.
> 
> ...so yeah. Please let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Kisa


	6. Onwards

The wind blew around them, snow swirling around their legs. Kara glared at the man across from her.

 

“You know, the humans are going to question where we are....” She started, trying to think of a way to avoid the conversation the man wanted. He reminded her way too much of the spies of her world. Of her time. Whatever. She still hadn't decided if she somehow moved in time, between worlds, or maybe even both. She just knew that this place was not her home.

 

“What were you trying to accomplish by coming out here?” He asked, completely ignoring her words. “You fall out of a rift, then Haven is attacked. Now, I find you slipping away from camp to track down the Herald.”

 

“Are you accusing me of duplicity?” Kara was stunned. “Look, I just wanted to find Adrian. I was worried. The People of this place seem so.....fragile. He showed me kindness. I just...I don't know.” She crossed her arms and looked to the side, avoiding his glare.

 

It was a moment before he spoke. “Forgive me.” She looked up. “There is so much fear in the air. Many people died in the attack. The timing seemed to fit.” He chuckled. “I was out here for the very same reason. The Herald swore to defend me should my being a mage ever cause a problem. He is a generous person, and I, too, wanted to return that kindness.”

 

“Good. Now that we understand each other, may we return to camp before we start getting too friendly?” She griped. He tilted his head, calculating gaze boring through her skull.

 

“You are not as ordinary as you want to seem, are you?”

 

She snorted. “What, is it out of the ordinary for women to want to get away from you?” His glare hardened. He turned and left, back towards the camp. She waited a bit, not wanting to follow close behind, in case he would try to start another uncomfortable conversation. His prying was tiresome.

 

Once she got back into camp, she made her way back to the tent serving as the infirmary. She found that Adrian had been placed into a separate tent to recover. A human healer informed her he was going to be fine, which lifted a weight off her shoulder's she hadn't been aware she had been carrying. The boy reminded her too much of Lethorn. Not in looks, but his kindness. That spark he had in his eye when he took her to meet Adan, happy he could help. Lethorn had the same look when he found a place for her at the Academy.

 

Kara decided to distract herself from thoughts of her friend. She felt his loss greatly, and she would do no one any favors if she allowed herself to fall into depression.

 

She knelt at the side of one injured elf. Earlier, she had discovered with no small surprise that not all of the elven people possessed the ability to use magic. This one, for example, was a spy for Hoodie. He used daggers and crude grenades in battle. One of those creatures that attacked had landed a blow on a belted grenade, causing it to explode, severely burning his torso and leg. She reached out her magic aura and gently examined the damage. The absence of his aura felt wrong, as it did when she examined the others. Even the ones with magic lacked a aura.

 

That's why they all felt _wrong_ .

 

Humans, even where she was from, generally lacked auras. The ones that did could not control them and were largely unaware of them. The People, however....

 

It was like there was no one there. Yes, it was polite to not extend you aura too far out from yourself, but you could still sense it. Like, knowing another person is in the room with you, despite not looking at them. The more Kara was around these people, the more she realized she couldn't sense them. She had been so focused on figuring out where/when she was, she hadn't realized how alone she felt.

 

It was as if the elf in front of her didn't really exist. It confused and scared her. When she first realized this, she had, in a panic, reached out as far with her aura as she could.

 

She found _nothing._

 

It had been right after the attack on Haven, when they finally stopped in the escape to set up camp. She had been helping Adan and the few healers that had survived. She had nearly run from her patient.

 

Bringing herself out of such dizzying thoughts, she treated his wounds as best as she could, heeding the healer's warning to not use too much of her mana at once. She went person to person, trying to help. Her thoughts drifted to Solas, and she felt a spike of anger. How dare he insinuate she had anything to do with this! She had to admit, she could see the logic in his thinking, but she could not help but be offended. She had left that life hundreds of years behind her. She knew he didn't know her or her history, but she couldn't help the anger.

 

Once she helped all she could, or at least all she could 'til the healer kicked her out, she exited the tent to walk to her own. She ducked into it, securing the flap behind her. She fell into her cot and immediately fell asleep.

 

The Dreaming here was just as strange as the waking world. In her world, the Fade and Waking were not divided. Dreams intermingled with each other. Here, she was separated into her own little corner of the Fade. She manipulated the area around her with ease. She formed it until her library at the Academy surrounded her. The familiarity of the place comforted her, despite the lack of spirits or people. She wandered the shelves and aisles, fingertips softly touching some of the book spines as she passed. The empty feeling remained.

 

She missed home.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“How far away is this blasted place?”

 

“Finally regretting your fashion sense, Dorian?”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

Kara chuckled at Varric's and Dorian's banter as they marched onward. Adrian, as a tip from Solas, had the remainder of the Inquisition traveling North. Through the mountains. Kara didn't mind the cold so much, but the walking was going to kill her. Apparently, eluvians were not a means of travel here. She was fit, but a few hundred years in a place of study and not constantly assassinating or leading troops, she can admit she got a bit lazy.

 

The entire hike, she kept reaching out with her aura, hoping beyond hope that she would find something. It was as if she was in a world of shadows. Or was she the shadow?

 

She tried to keep herself grounded by speaking with the dwarf and human beside her. She had the keep reminding herself they were actually real. Both Varric and Dorain seemed to love the sound of their own voices and she indulged them by asking them about themselves. Varric, ever the storyteller, told her about his adventure with the Champion of Kirkwall (she admitted to him she hadn't really ever heard of him before) and how he came to be Cassandra's other favorite prisoner.

 

She still needed to think of a nick-name for him.

 

With Dorian, however, she had no trouble nick-naming him. He was as flashy and proud as a peacock. His over-the-top gestures and over-exaggeration gave her plenty to work with. Dorian loved discussing books and magic.

 

They all seemed to get a long great. She could just hear Lethorn calling them Team Egg-head, or Team Shut-it-I'm-Trying-To-Read.

 

She chuckled at the thought.

 

“Something amusing you, Princess?” Varric asked.

 

She shook her head. “Nothing much, really. Just thinking on a friend. He would've loved to be picking on me right now. I could never pass up a good book or story.”

 

“Ah. A lover?” Dorian smirked.

 

Kara grimaced. “No, nothing like that. Just a dear friend. I, uh...saved him once, I suppose. He kept saving me in small ways after that. I wasn't a nice person when we met. He made me better.”

 

“Now, I find that hard to believe. You've been nothing but helpful since you fell outta the Fade.” Varric looked up at her.

 

“Believe it, Varric. It's because of my friend that I'm not... the way I was.” she rubbed her arms, looking onward. “I wonder if I'll ever see him again...”

 

“Are you really from another world?” She had, with no small amount of prying from Varric and Dorian, admitted she wasn't from there as the hike progressed. Keeping up a lie would be harder. She knew Hoodie and Moody would soon catch wind of it and question her, but it was unavoidable.

 

“Either that, or from a different point in time. Dorian said you guys went through some weird time-magic situation at the same instance I arrived here. Maybe they're connected?”

 

“So, you think you might be from the future?” He pressed.

 

“Or the past.” Dorian added.

 

“Or another world entirely.” Kara didn't want to believe the world she knew would become... this.

 

“That would be fascinating, if proved to be true.” Kara froze as Solas's voice sounded from behind the group. They paused and looked at him. Hadn't he been ahead of them with Adrian...?

 

“Isn't it more likely she had been displaced in time?” Droian asked. “Considering the simultaneous events, it could have pulled her from another point in time.” They continued to discuss every possibility as we continued onward. Kara was still disinclined to talk to Solas. There was something about him that set her on edge.

 

A horn sounded from up ahead.

 

“Ah, we have arrived.” Solas spoke up, suddenly beside Kara. “This is Skyhold.” Their little group came to the top of a hill and gazed down at the area ahead. The horn had signaled the leaders of the Inquisition had made it to the structure down below, entering the gates. Why they felt the need to announce themselves to empty mountains, Kara will never know.

 

Probably some stupid human thing.

 

The structure below was a massive stone castle. Well, castle compared to Haven. From what Kara was accustomed to, this would be some sort of military outpost.

 

Wait.

 

If this was a human structure, why was it in the middle of nowhere? She could see a bridge leading to a gate, but beyond that, there were no roads to be seen in the surrounding area. The only explanation she could come up with as to how people got there was eluvian travel, but those didn't seem to exist here.

 

“ _Is something troubling you?_ ” Solas asked, making her jump out of her musings.

 

“Yes.” She answered in common before walking down the slope. “Not that it's any concern of yours.” She stopped to help a cart get over a particularly large rock before continuing, not looking back. Varric, meeting her gaze as she caught up, spoke up, “I get the feeling you two don't get along too well.”

 

“I just get the feeling he's hiding something.” she muttered, “and he seems way too interested in me.”

 

“Well, you did fall out of his favorite place.” He chuckled. “All he could talk about before you showed up was the Fade.”

 

“Yeah, well I know nothing about it other than I do NOT want to go back.” She continued on, straight for the castle.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Bit of a filler chapter, really. 
> 
> So, stuff with me is going to be crazy for a while. I'm moving across the country practically (Wisconsin to Nevada) and I most likely won't be able to post on here for a long time before and after the move. 
> 
> THIS STORY IS NOT BEING ABANDONED. I will try to keep writing, but as I only have a desktop to use, it maybe a while before it gets set back up. I might try and post on mobile, but I doubt that's going to happen.
> 
> So please bare with me.
> 
> Also, I have a new story in the works. I'm debating on posting the first chapter to that one as it's pretty long as it is.  
> Idk
> 
> Thanks for all the support!  
> -Kisa


	7. I'm still here, i swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update/note for those still waiting on this story

So, I decided on one of my many re-reads of what i've written.....I rushed this story hella fast. There are a bunch of scenes and bits that I originally wanted in this story that didn't make it in and I highly regret it.

So!

I'm going to be re-writing a good deal of this fic. It'll stay the same, just I've fleshed out my Oc and her relationships/history/personality a bit more.

Just wanted to let whoever is still waiting on this fic that I haven't forgotten it. I just don't know when the re-write will be posted, cause life and whatnot (Adulting sucks)

ty for waiting this long,  
Kisa


End file.
